Here Lies Naminé
by The Green Yoshi
Summary: "It's what your tombstone is gonna read when he finds out." Total randomness.
1. Chapter 1

She shouldn't have tried it but temptation got the best of her better judgement.

After just one lick, Naminé was highly intrigued by the cold treat on a stick. Her taste buds were confused; they debated over the correct flavor of the ice cream. It was a tad bit salty but it also had a faint sweetness. Her pink muscle glided over the blue delicacy once more. Then again. And again. She couldn't help herself. It was her first time trying sea-salt ice cream and now she knew why Roxas loved it so much. The taste was incredibly addicting and before she knew it, all the saved up popsicles in the freezer were gone. This fact left the blonde girl wide eyed and worried.

She slammed the freezer door shut and hurried to the table to retrieve her phone. She silently thanked herself for having a certain pyro's number on speed dial. She punched in a single digit and pressed a green button. Naminé desperately whispered repeatedly for someone to answer. Before the second ring occurred, a tired voice came out through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh,Axel, I cannot believe what I just did I totally just ate all of Roxas's ice cream and when he comes home later he's gonna be soooooooo angry at me," After taking a deep breath and slowing down her speech, Naminé continued, "you have to help me!" There was a long pause. Anxiously, the panicked girl waited for a response.

"Uh...what now?" The redhead tried his to process what his friend was saying but he honestly couldn't understand a word of her gibberish.

"Just get over here! Now!"

"Alright, alright. Be there in sec."

Poor guy didn't know what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me you're kidding." Axel said using a serious tone of voice. Sadly, the troubled blonde shook her head. A deep sigh came from the taller of the two,"I can see it now." He mumbled to himself a bit too loud because Naminé looked up at him strangely.

"You can see what?" Her voice was filled with worry. With his hands, he emphasized his sentence,

" 'Here lies Naminé', in big letters." Axel thought that she would get the picture but a confused expression stayed on her face. "It's what your tombstone is gonna read when he finds out." That did it. She freaked the second he finished explaining. It took precious time that could be used to solve this predicament to stop Naminé from hyperventilating.

"Okay, when did Roxas say he was coming back?"

"One o'clock" Naminé replied when she took a break from breathing into a little paper bag. They had about an hour until the ice-cream loving blond arrived. Axel knew of an ice cream parlor that sold the sweet and salty treat approximately fifteen minutes away. The redhead didn't go there often but he couldn't remember why at the time. He explained the details of his plan to Naminé.

They were going to go in Axel's car, retrieve the sea-salt ice cream, come back, and act like nothing happened. This idea instantly lifted all of the stress off of Naminé. She started her mission with a smile. This was going to be a walk in the park. Or so she thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, the car ride was a short one. In no time, Axel and Naminé made it to Moogle Moo's Ice Cream Parlor. The redhead took his key out of the ignition and got out of the vehicle. Naminé followed suit but she looked around as she did incase Roxas happened to appear out of thin air. While keeping watch she noticed that the parking lot was empty save for Axel's car and another black one. Shrugging it off, she and her accomplice walked to the front of the building.

Naminé pushed on the door to go inside. It wouldn't budge. Instantly she started panicking again, thinking that the store was closed. That would explain the lack of cars, right? During her freak out, Axel calmly pushed her aside and pulled on the door's handle and held it open for her. Naminé stared dumbfounded then casually preceded inside the cool store.

With a smile, a raven haired girl greeted her two customers, "Hi there, how may I-"she paused and stared hard at the tall man in front of her, "Axel?"

"Xion?" Axel said as he got a better look at the girl. "I didn't know you worked here!" This earned a small laugh from her.

"I just started a week ago," she explained. "I didn't know you came here."

Axel shrugged, "I don't come here often but I might start now." A light cough came from the blonde girl who had been waiting for this little conversation to stop. She didn't have time for this. It was a matter between life and death she was dealing with. Axel realized that he was sort of wasting her time so he ordered what they came for.

"Anyways, can we get five sea salt ice creams?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but we just ran out of that flavor."

It was at that moment that Naminé started thinking of what to write in her last will.


	4. Chapter 4

Naminé screamed. Well, inside her head she did.

Unfolding in front of her was the worst-case scenario. No sea-salt ice cream meant no replacing the popsicles she devoured earlier. No replacing them meant Roxas coming home to his favorite snack. Roxas without sea-salt ice cream equals disaster. It was too much for her to take in. Her vision went blurry and suddenly the floor jumped up to meet the side of her face. A gasp and a shout sounded distorted in her ears before she blacked out.

Xion came from behind the counter and tried shaking the girl. When the attempt failed, Axel stepped in. Xion looked at him worriedly but he assured her that it was nothing serious.

"Don't worry, this happens sometimes," he said calmly and raised up a single hand. The raven haired girl wasn't sure what Axel was going to do next but when he did it, she was shocked by the action he took.

With his left hand, the red-head slapped Naminé's face back and forth. "Wake. Up. This. Is. No. Time. To. Faint!" Blue eyes opened wide from the last blow. Angrily, the blonde stared at Axel while Xion just looked in complete confusion.

"What was that for?" She asked while rubbing her cheek soothingly.

"Ice cream. There isn't any. You fainted." Axel explained and Naminé started to feel panicked again.

"If you need the ice cream that bad," Xion started and rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a piece of folded paper, "I have a homemade recipe for it."

Perhaps there was some hope for Naminé after all.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm terrible with updating in a timely manner but I at least update, right? :)


End file.
